


A Bond that Transcends Time

by EstaJay



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Reincarnation, Vignette, but no marks bodyswaping or any indicators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstaJay/pseuds/EstaJay
Summary: What are soulmates? Not two people destined to fall in love but two people too stubborn to let the other person go.From antiquity to the post-modern era, here are two souls that refuse to stay apart





	A Bond that Transcends Time

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet for me to try and write a somewhat descent romance and something that isn't an 8K slog. Enjoy!

It all starts in antiquity, Rome to be exact. 

She is the only daughter, the only child, of a senator. 

He is a gladiator, bloody, ruthless and entertaining. 

They share one conversation, one that should have never occurred. 

It was a near impossible meeting in the vomitorium. She in her pure white robes and him in his bloodstained armour.

"How can you continue to fight like this?" she asks. 

"Because that is what the crowd wants." he replies. "That's what satisfies them."

"And are you satisfied?"

She waits for a response. He has no answer. 

"Who are you?" he says or rather, demands. 

"Call me Ray." she says.

He laughs. "That's no name for a senator's daughter."

"Yes, but that is who I am to you."

Once again, her words have stumped him. Then he laughs again. 

"Then to you, I am Zarc."

Rome rose and Rome fell. They lived and they died but they never met again.

(But that one meeting has their left their souls yearning for the other. They will meet again.)

* * *

It is the Middle Ages. A time of knights and castles. Of rigid feudalism.

She is a noblewoman, the trophy wife to a minor lord. 

He is an apothecarist, working with herbs and medicine. 

Her brother-in-law wishes for her husband's title and so commissions him a poison.

He does so gleefully. 

She does not take her husband's death kindly and tracks him down through courage and an sewn lily.

They do not talk but dance a deadly battle under the moonlight. Both predators, both equal.

He lands the final blow first but she nicks him with his own poisoned blade.

A frustrating defeat. A worthy opponent. 

_If only...in another time, another place._

They both die that night and their bodies rot into nothing. 

(But the soul always remembers. They will try again.)

* * *

It is the Industrial Revolution. There is great change occurring and great injustice.

They are the same. Two orphans at the will of the factory owners, two more victims of progress.

They work together, they eat together, they sleep together. 

Inseparable because, after all, they have no one but each other.

Though they are small children, weak and malnourished, they dream big.

"We'll reach the top! Be so high up that the wind will always be blowing through our hair."

"Or we can move somewhere quiet. A farm with a spinning machine and an apple orchard."

"But we'll be together?"

"Together."

But he dies in an unfortunate factory accident that is quietly swept under the rug. After all, no one important cared for a little orphan boy.

She doesn't live much longer. She dies in mourning when a parasitic epidemic sweeps through the city.

(They were so close this time.) 

* * *

It is the Great Depression. The prosperity after the Great War has long since faded. The price of such an interconnected world. 

He is alone.

She has a brother.

All three of them are starving. 

She pities him and offers to share what little they have to her brother's protests. 

"But why?" he asks. He eyes the offered meal, nothing more than a scrap of stale bread, with ravenous eyes but he is reluctant to take.

"Do you really need a reason to share?" she replies and all but shoves the food down his throat. 

The three of them grow close. They have no money and barely enough food but they have each other. 

"We'll make it through this together." Is a promise that they all share. 

The Depression ends but another war starts. 

He and her brother are drafted into the army. 

"Come back alive." she say, or rather demands and begs and pleads. 

It becomes a promise. 

But not even civilians are safe and their city is bombed. 

They hear of her death nearly a month later. 

Then he dies, pushing her brother out of the way of a stray grenade.

The war ends soon after and her brother is still living but not alive. 

There is no sister. There is no friend. There is nothing. But her brother keeps living.

(If only it were a time of peace...)

* * *

It is now today. Laptops, computers, smartphones and world so much more connected.

Her father is friends with a magician.

His father is the magician.

They meet young and quite accidentally. He falls out of a tree and onto her. She wacks him with her fan. 

They fight, they squabble, they argue. They laugh, they play, they smile.

They grow up together.

There is no class division to stand between them nor is there vendettas nor circumstances nor war. 

One day they sit together, teenagers at the cusp of adulthood. 

"Hey Yuzu." he says suddenly. "What if we first met in Ancient Rome?"

She punches him lightly on the shoulder. "How would that work?"

"I dunno. Reincarnation?"

"Don't be stupid Yuya."

But she clasps his hand tight and they watch the setting sun.

(Because what are soulmates other than two people too stubborn remain separate?) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
